polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimean War
The Crimean War was a conflict in 19th century about the status of the Christian minorities in the Ottoman Empire. The Russians wanted Orthodoxy promoted while the French wanted the Catholicism. It resulted in a Catholic victory. Major Battles 'Battle of Sinop (1853)' Two Russian Line Ships, and One Steamer snuck into the Ottoman Port of Sinop on November 29th and waited until Morning to launch the Attack. Three hours before the attack, the Russian ships were reinforced by Four Russian Line Ships, Two Steamers and Two Frigates managed to sneak in as well. Then the attack began, and the Russians targeted the Ottoman Capital Ship, Anui Allah, and quickly sunk it in the first volley. After 15 minutes, The Russians Then targeted the rest of the Ottoman Fleet based in Sinop, along with Naval Batteries. The other six Ottoman Frigates were damaged, and to prevent sinking, they grounded themselves. Then the Russians sunk one steamer and grounded the other two. The third Steamer escaped, but the Corvettes were grounded in the escape. *''(Russian Victory)'' 'Siege of Petropavlovsk' A British-French combined force of 1,700 Men, 6 Warships, and 200 Cannons surrounded to Russian city of Petropavlovsk and Navally bombarded it, trying to force the Russians out of the city. The Russians stayed, and engaged the combined force, damaging two French Ships and one British ship. Two weeks later, The combined force attacked the city Navally bombarding it, then amphibiously landing at the city. The Russians once again stayed, and repulsed the Landing Force. The British and French retreated from the area, thus ending the siege. The Russians lost 8 men and 7 wounded. The British and French lost 209 men and 157 wounded. *''(Russian Victory)'' 'Battle of the Alama River' A combined Ottoman-British-French Force of 60,000 Infantry, 1,000 Cavalry, and 132 Cannons met A Russian Force consisting of 33,000 Infantry, 3,400 Cavalry, and 120 Cannons defending their territory. The O-B-F Force quickly attacked the Russians, crossing the river, but the Russians held their ground. The O-B-F Force fell back and prepared for a second attack. The second attack started 3 hours later, the O-B-F crossed the river and charged with cavalry, forcing the Russians out of their positions. The Russians retreated to their Final line of defense, and the O-B-F planned for their final attack. The Russians used their only reserve brigade, consisting of 10,000, to reinforce the line. The O-B-F Force launched their final attack, using everything they had, killing 700 men before the Russians were routed. The O-B-F Force lost 4,684 men, while the Russians lost 5,709 men and 8 guns. 'Siege of Sevastopool (1854)' A Combined Ottoman-Sardinian-French-British Force of (At Climax) 175,000 men, surrounded the Russian city of Sevastopool and bombarded the City over and over, up and around to six times. The Russians Stayed in the fort, all six times defending and finally fending off the O-S-F-B Force, and making them retreat. *''(Russian Victory)'' 'Battle of Balaclava (1854)' This battle was HUGE. *''(Russian Victory)'' Category:Wars Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars before WWII Category:Wars before Post-Cold war Category:Wars before WWI Category:Wars involving UKball Category:Wars involving Ottomanball Category:Wars involving Sardinia-Piedmontball Category:Wars involving Russian Empireball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Greeceball Category:Wars involving Second French Empireball Category:Wars before Cold War